Double Vortex: English
by Robin Jeannene
Summary: Rose and the Tenth Doctor set out again towards new adventures after demolishing Sycorax. But, a problem occurs… Comes after 1x07 of Stargate SG 1, and some where between the end of 2x00 and 2x01 of Dr. Who Translated from French, original by Duam78
1. A Common Problem

**A/N: I saw this story awhile ago, written in French and I loved it, and I thought that others should have the opportunity to enjoy it as well. So I PMed the author, **Duam78**, and asked if I could translate it, and they agreed. So without further ado, Double Vortex!**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor **Duam78** own Stargate SG1 or Doctor Who. This is translated from the fanfiction written by **Duam78**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Common Problem<strong>

* * *

><p>The Doctor, once again, had saved the planet Earth. This time, from a Sycorax threat. It was time for him to set out again towards new adventures. He had just finished Christmas dinner which he had shared with his friends: Rose, Mickey and Jackie. A true Christmas dinner.<p>

Then they went outside to look at snow falling on London. However, after the Doctor's explanations, the snow proved to be ashes of the Sycorax vessel which the Prime Minister Arietta Jones had ordered destroyed. It was a bit less romantic now.

The Doctor walked towards the door of the TARDIS. Rose, who did not know he was going to ask her to accompany him, was anxious. He had regenerated; changed physically and his personality was a little different. Would he still like her?

"And you? What will you do now?" Rose asked him.

"Um well… I will return to the TARDIS and my small life," he replied.

"All alone?"

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I thought that… because I changed…" the Doctor trailed off.

"I thought that because you changed…You wouldn't like me anymore..." Rose said, also trailing off.

"I would love it if you came! You want to, right?"

"Of course."

They remained that way a moment, motionless, looking at the sky. Then Jackie interrupted them.

"You two are insane!" she cried. "Both of you just go looking for trouble!"

"The troubles are only the beginning!" said the Doctor happily. "So many things await us up there. It's all new for me! All those planets… those creatures, those horizons, which I haven't seen yet. At least, with these eyes. And it will be… Fantastic!"

The Doctor held out a hand to Rose, inviting it to take it. Rose hesitated, this hand still frightened her. The Doctor had lost it during the duel and it had completely grown back…

"Where will we start?" she asked.

The Doctor pointed a finger towards the heavens and indicated part of the sky. "Um… That way… No, wait… That way!"

After saying goodbye to Jackie and Mickey, the two companions entered the TARDIS. The Doctor automatically threw his coat on a support beam, and moved towards the control column. Rose dropped hers into a seat and approached the Doctor.

He had entered the coordinates of the destination which he had chosen but had fun not answering Rose who kept asking him where (or when) they were going.

When all was ready they were on their way. The TARDIS traveled through a vortex in time and space, this time in direction of New Earth. Suddenly, the TARDIS was shaken by turbulences and sparks flew from the center console.

"What's happening?" Rose cried. "Doctor?"

"I don't know…"

The Doctor scanned the screen anxiously. What was going on? He had never seen anything like this before. It seemed like the vortex that they had just borrowed had crossed through another vortex! He decided to stop the engines as well as the vortex generator and to try to materialize somewhere he could examine the situation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, elsewhere…<em>**

* * *

><p>Sloushh! The vortex generated by the Stargate had just closed again. Team SG-1 returned from P3X-774, what appeared to be a technologically underdeveloped planet, but which had brought its batch of surprises to the four travelers. After having undergone attacks it snake guards of Apophis which had killed them, they had "awoken" in the village of Nox; peaceful people, whose level of technology, especially in the field of medicine and invisibility, was extremely advanced.<p>

The Nox had refused to share their knowledge, preferring not to involve themselves in the conflicts of others. The Nox had a primitive appearance; a kind of fusion of humanoid beings and the vegetation. Not being able to convince the representatives of this race to agree to form alliance between their two people, SG-1 had set out again towards the Stargate and had crossed the vortex in direction of Stargate Command.

The return voyage was done without a problem for the team, they'd had enough practice by now. It had already been a few months since they had begun their voyages of exploration through the galaxies, and for them, to cross this "vertical water barrier", was like passing under a sheet of water. Upon their materialization on the approach ramp, General Hammond awaited them. He seemed anxious.

"Lucy! I' m home!" crowed O'Neill with his usual sarcastic good mood.

"Colonel!" said General Hammond professionally. "You had a problem?"

The Colonel's three companions looked at their superior questioningly.

"General?" asked Major Carter.

"That made three hours that we waited since your last message informing us of your return!" The General informed them.

"You're joking!" O'Neill said in his usual way, but hurried to add a "sir" at Hammond's stern look.

"If I then to allow me," put in Dr. Jackson. "It didn't seem to me like we had the least problem during the return voyage."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c agreed.

"I'll launch a program immediately, sir," Carter offered. "To analyze the operation of the Gate!"

But before she could move towards the stairs leading to the control room, anti-intrusion alarms went off, flooding the departure bay with a red light.

"Close the iris!" Hammond ordered Sergeant Siler, who was in the control room behind the protective window.

"It's not coming from the Gate, General!" Siler called.

"What do you mean it's not the Gate?" O'Neill hollered over the siren, deeply confused. "What the hell does that mean? Where else could it come from, Siler?"

The siren blared over the whole Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

"I don't know, colonel!" Siler replied. "But I am sure, that it's not coming from the Gate!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are a few things different that I had to change and tweak a little for it to make sense in English. If you can read French, I encourage you to read the original. Anyway, I hope you liked my handiwork, don't forget to review!**

**Summary:**

Rose and the Tenth Doctor set out again towards new adventures after having demolished Sycorax. But, a problem occurs… This fic comes after 1x07 of Stargate SG 1, and some where between the end of 2x00 and the 2x01 of DW (Translated to English, original by Duam78)


	2. Welcome to Stargate Command

**A/N: Hiya. I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter, some of the translations made no sense at all! I had to take a little initiative and really buckle down and figure out how to make it make sense. I took a bit of creative license with this one, I hope **Duam78** doesn't mid that I tweaked a few things. You guys wouldn't know the difference, but she would :)**

**Anyway, Stargate SG1 and Doctor Who are properties of their respective owners, not me, and this particular fanfic was written by **Duam78** originally in French. The translation was done by me :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Stargate Command<strong>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS began to materialize; appearing and disappearing, becoming increasingly visible. The Doctor didn't know where it was going to land, his monitors being out of commission.<p>

In Stargate Command, incomprehension was on every face. SG-12 and 13 had arrived as reinforcements as soon as it alarm had sounded. They all had weapons drawn at the strange blue police box. Colonel O' Neill kept an arm raised to hold fire, waiting. Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson also had their own P90s ready to fire and Teal'c directed its Zat'nik'tel towards the door.

A small squeaking of hinges was heard as the door started to open. O' Neill, made a hand sign, indicating to the teams to hold steady. The door half-opened and a brunet man appeared, a broad smile on his face.

"Oh, hello!" said the Doctor cheerfully. "People! Rose, come look, apparently we're in a military base!"

"A _what_ base?" Rose cried.

The Doctor crossed the threshold and raised his hands above his head. Rose joined him a little too hastily, knocked herself with her companion and fell to the ground. Cautiously looking at the armed men posted in front of him, the doctor leaned to help Rose up, while beseeching with a glance for nobody in front of him to fire. Once upright, Rose and the Doctor once again took the position of peaceful surrender.

"You… could you lower your weapons?" asked the Doctor tentatively. "Soldiers, you always act so tough! I…I don't like guns…"

"Who the hell are you?" asked O'Neill in his usual blunt way.

"Oh… yes… of course!" said the Doctor like it had slipped his mind. "John Smith and this is my companion, Rose Tyler! Nice to meet you… And, what's your name?"

"Colonel Jack O' Neill, US Air Force!"

The Doctor showed O' Neill his psychic paper, on which each person in the control room saw the confirmation of what he had just announced to them. The Colonel ordered his men to lower their weapons, but before they had time to do so, Daniel Jackson told them to wait.

"Interesting, Mr Smith," he said suspiciously. "This bit of paper… it's completely blank!" He turned to O'Neill. "There's nothing on this paper! Why did you tell them to lower their weapons?"

"Nothing on it? But I can see identification on it." O'Neill was confused.

"Okay, you're right. It is true, there's nothing on the paper. It is slightly psychic paper which shows people what I want them to see. Only a very developed mind can thwart this trick. Impressive!"

"Who are you really?" asked O'Neill.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor 'who'?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, just the Doctor!" he said, happily. "And this is really Rose. And… can you please lower these weapons!"

"Oh, no. Another doctor!" moaned the Colonel.

"You have a problem with doctors?" asked Rose.

"No, just a problem with scientists."

The General advanced towards the two foreigners and addressed the Doctor.

"I am the commander of this base, General George Hammond," he introduced himself. "What brings you here? What sort of people are you?"

"I am a traveler," the Doctor explained. "I go where my vessel carries me."

"And he saves people!" Rose added.

"No, no, no," said the Doctor, blushing. "Rose, please!"

"What, it's true," Rose protested. "You never say it and yet, it's what you do!"

"Excuse me," the Doctor said to Hammond, choosing to ignore Rose's statement. "But I would really appreciate it if they would lower their weapons."

"At ease," said Hammond to the men. They lowered their guns and stood at ease.

The Doctor relaxed a little and Rose lowered her arms which she had kept in the air the whole time.

The Doctor turned to Captain Carter. "Which planet is this? You look human. Are you human?"

"Yes, why? It is optional?" asked Carter, confused.

"For me, yes," said the Doctor.

"You're an alien!" Carter was suddenly very fascinated.

"Yep!"

"I am Jaffa," said Teal'c

"Pleased to meet you!" said the Doctor.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow and inclined his head, to the Doctor in greeting.

"Okay, Martians," said O'Neill. "To the infirmary and then we'll debrief."

"I- I'm not... I'm not from Mars…" the Doctor stuttered before sighing. He and Rose followed the group through the corridors of the SGC to the infirmary.

Janet Frasier, the base's physician, accommodated the travelers and informed them of the analyses that she was going to carry out. She started by their taking several vials of blood. She also took DNA samples, and performed MRIs. After two hours of testing, and another to await the results, Rose and the Doctor were starting to get bored. Then Dr. Frasier and Colonel O'Neill entered the infirmary.

"You are both in excellent health!" Frasier announced. "You're free to go."

"Follow me," said O'Neill. "The General is waiting for us in the conference room."

"That's it? Nothing else?" The Doctor knew that when it came to Rose, indeed, she didn't have anything "exceptional" about her, but him!

"One will discuss it in the conference room," said O'Neill curtly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a bit short but there you have it. I hope to post the next one soon! R&R!  
><strong>


	3. Revelations

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been a really long time. I won't bother you with my feeble excuses, partly because I'm almost certain you don't care about the mundane happenings on my life, but mostly because to be honest, I really didn't feel like translating anything for awhile.**

**All credit for this story belongs to **Duam78** who wrote the original in French. I'm just translating.**

**Neither **Duam78** nor I claim any ownership to Stargate SG1 or Doctor Who; they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Revelations<strong>

They moved towards the back of the base and climbed the staircase leading towards the room in which the other members of SG1 and General Hammond waited. Captain Carter, the only woman present indicated to Rose and the Doctor the two seats located at the end of the table, facing the others.

"Who are you really?" O'Neill asked the Doctor, abruptly.

"I am the Doctor!" he insisted.

"Doctor of what?" Daniel asked, suspiciously.

"Oh… no, no, no. Just the Doctor. That's my name," the Doctor said pleasantly.

"What...uh...race are you?" Carter asked. Unable to hold back, she blurted out: "You have _two_ hearts!"

The Doctor, knowing full well that he could not avoid the question any longer, was resolved to reveal his identity to them. "I am a Time Lord. The last of my species. The only survivor.

"There was a war, the Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks for the survival of all creation. But they lost… I lost, everyone lost! They all died in one day. My family, my friends, and my planet, Gallifrey, were reduced to ashes, but they managed to take the Daleks with them.

"The vessel which materialized in your base is my ship, the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S, that is to say: 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'."

O' Neill turned to Sam. "Carter? Translation?"

"Yes, sir," she said. "It sounds like this "box", this ship, can travel through time and space. It is that right, Doctor?"

"Yes, exactly!"

Carter became instantly curious. "But that's impossible! How does it function?"

"Carter!" O'Neill interrupted. "Time and a place."

"Yes, sir," the Captain seemed disappointed.

General Hammond lent his voice to the discussion. "Why did you land inside our base?"

"Oh, that was involuntary on our part," the Doctor explained. "There was a problem and I had to turn off the engines and my vortex generator in order to fix the problem."

"Did you say 'vortex generator'?" Sam asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Colonel, that could explain what occurred on our return trip!" Carter said, enlightened.

O' Neill was lost. "Yes… and…?"

Carter turned to Hammond. "Permission of speaking freely in front of these people, General?"

Hammond nodded. "Granted. If there is a link between the two events, it is necessary that we find it and these strangers might be able to help us."

Carter turned to the Doctor, picked up a remote control in the center of the table and directed it towards the window, whose view was impeded by a blast door. Carter pressed a button on the remote and the blast door began to rise. The Doctor looked on with curiosity infused with concern. When the curtain was half-way up, the Doctor rose and moved towards the glass. Finally, the blast door was fully raised and the Doctor stared out the window to the large room below.

The TARDIS was in the same place, at the top of an approach ramp that led to what appeared to be a large stone circle engraved with symbols that the Doctor and Rose had not noticed when they arrived, having been occupied with the risk of being shot.

"You are in a secret base we call Stargate Command," Sam said impressively, but it seemed lost on the Doctor.

"Yes, so? It's the room in which we materialized."

"That is our departure room," Sam continued.

"What?"

"Departure room!" Carter seemed exasperated. "This is our Stargate!"

Rose spoke up. "Stargate? You don't mean that that's a gateway to the stars?"

"That's exactly right, Miss Tyler!" said Daniel. "Or Chappaï, Circle of the Gods, Great Ring, depending on the dialect."

"Excuse me," asked the Doctor. "But you embark on what? What sort of ship do you use?"

Carter smiled, amused. "We don't use ships, Doctor. We simply go through the gate and we arrive on another world."

"What?" For what seemed the the first time ever, the Doctor was astonished.

Daniel spoke: "Excuse me, Mr…"

The Doctor sighed. "Doctor, just… the Doctor"

"Okay... Doctor... you should move your TARDIS; a team is about to return from a mission."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, who wants to bet the Stargate opens up and disintegrates the TARDIS? Nobody? Aww, you're no fun :P R&R!**


	4. Explanations

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been forever since I updated this (June last year if I recall correctly). Just to let you know, I have not abandoned this story and I plan to update this and my other stories more frequently.**

**Doctor Who and Stargate: SG1 are property of their respective owners. This fanfiction was originally written in French by  
><strong>Duam78 **and I have merely translated and added a few things with my creative license.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Explanations<strong>

* * *

><p>"If I were you," said O'Neill. "I would move your little time machine."<p>

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"The activation of the Gate causes the formation of a vortex that extends beyond the event horizon, destroying everything in its path," Daniel explained simply.

"Oh, I see ..." There was a pause, then:

The Doctor rushed to the departure room, went into the TARDIS and in a few moments, he had it parked a few meters from the blast doors and well away from the Stargate. He then rejoined Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and Rose. The Doctor looked out towards the great ring, he turned to Carter.

"What is it really?" he asked.

"The Stargate?" she replied. "It's a device designed to manipulate space-time, mainly in order to create a vortex that allows us to travel quickly between two points in space. That teleportation is possible by decomposing the material constituting the traveler at the subatomic level and sending the material through the vortex created."

"Brilliant! And how did you come into possession of the 'Stargate'?"

"The Gate was discovered in 1928 by an Egyptologist in Giza, Professor Langford. He thought it was a kind of mythical door beyond, due to rough translations of ancient Egyptian designating it as "Heaven's Gate" or "Door of Paradise." In 1945, Professor Langford's daughter, Catherine, and her fiancé Dr. Ernest Littlefield, tried to operate the door manually manipulating the door and trying random addresses. They managed to open the door to an unknown destination. Ernest volunteered to go, and wearing a suit, he went through the Gate. But there was a problem with the energy supply to the Gate, and the connection went dead. It was impossible to recover Dr. Littlefield and so, following this failure, the military dropped the project and shut the Gate in a sealed container in the corner of a warehouse. Research resumed in the early 90s, under the leadership of Catherine. Thanks to Daniel Jackson, another combination was discovered, and the military managed to recreate a virtual DHD."

"DHD?" Rose queried.

"'Dial-Home-Device'," Carter explained. "Sort of like a phone dial that allows us to call another Gate."

"You said a 'virtual' DHD?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said Carter. "We don't have the original DHD. Normally, there would be one on each side of the Stargate. But as we don't have one, we managed to recreate a virtual one through a computer program that acts as a 'remote'."

"And how do you 'call' you these other worlds?"

"Just enter the correct coordinates. Seven symbols are selected from the address of the destination, and they validate the vortex shape. Neutrinos are transmuted into energy that can create such a vortex."

"Why seven symbols?" asked Rose.

"To locate a point in three-dimensional space, it takes six points (like the six sides of a cube)," said the Doctor knowledgeably. "And to determine the path to get there, we need a seventh point: the origin."

"Exactly, Doctor!" Carter exclaimed.

"The TARDIS behaves in much the same way," the Doctor said to Rose. "Except that it automatically calculates the coordinates according to the planet to which we want to go." He turned to the Captain. "How did you get access to these details?"

"I have been to Abbydos," Daniel explained. "They were engraved into a wall in a room that I discovered when I lived there."

"You're an alien too?" Rose asked, surprised. "You don't really look 'Spock'!"

"No, on my first trip through the wormhole, I decided to stay on this planet with my wife. I stayed there for about a year before Jack came back for me and I lost her," he explained sadly.

"You lost your wife?" Rose asked.

"It's a long story."

The Doctor, sensing that this was an uncomfortable topic for Daniel, continued his barrage of questions. "How does it work?"

"Stargates are made naquadah," Carter answered. "It's an extremely resistant metal and superconductor so the Gates are virtually indestructible. Distorting space-time requires considerable energy, so to open a vortex, the Stargate first accumulates energy in its naquadah battery. But the ambient energy is not sufficient to charge the battery in a reasonable time and the door must be powerfully energized before it can open a stable wormhole. As we have no DHD, we feed it with our own electricity. Once the wormhole is established, the door must always be fed in order to maintain the connection. In all cases, when the wormhole has been open for 38 minutes, consumption becomes such that it is impossible to keep the Gate open."

"So you just walk through to get to another planet?" said Rose. "That's practical!"

"It is a bit more complicated than that," said Carter. "When an object or person goes through the Gate they undergo a 'molecular disintegration'. In other words, each molecule is converted into energy by the Gate, to make the transfer possible. This 'copy', called 'energy pattern', is sent to the arrival Gate that will take care of converting the molecules back to their original form, and thus recreate the object or person on the other side. Physical bodies may only travel in one direction, under penalty of disintegration! To return, it is necessary to close the Gate and redial the home address. Only electromagnetic waves like radio waves can travel in both directions, this allows us to interact from several light years away.

"I'm beginning to understand what happened ..." said the Doctor thoughtfully.

"Someone other than me not understand these explanations?" asked O'Neill feeling left out.

"I…" Rose began. "I don't know…"

"I figured it out," said Daniel.

"As have I," uttered Teal'c.

"Ok, well maybe I'll understand by the third explanation," O'Neill sighed. "Time for dinner!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who feels like O'Neill right now? Does your brain hurt yet? R&R! **


	5. Bananas and the TARDIS

**A/N: So I should be writing my essay right now, but I didn't feel like it. My grade may suffer but you guys get enjoyment out of it because I decided to translate another chapter for you all. Sorry it's so short, not my fault. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Doctor Who and Stargate: SG1 are the property of their respective owners and this fanfiction was originally written in French by  
><strong>Duam78** and I am merely translating it for your enjoyment. I may have taken some creative license with it, however :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Bananas and the TARDIS<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone made their way to the base's cafeteria. Rose was not really hungry, but still she took a tray and stood in line behind the Doctor. The Time Lord was ecstatic about each dish he discovered, to the amazement of the members of SG1 who had been getting tired of eating the same tasteless food every day.<p>

Tasting the desserts, the Doctor exclaimed "Ah, humans ... there are humans who really eat this stuff?"

For he had discovered the Carter's favorite dessert; blue jelly. He took a cup, carefully examined it, above, below, and the turned it sideways, surprised to find that it remained inside the container without pouring out. He put it to his mouth and gave it a lick to the astonishment of the others. The Doctor grimaced and put it back.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed. "That's disgusting! You have to take it now!"

"But it's rubbish!" the Doctor protested.

"Too bad," she countered, crossing her arms. "You can't just put something in your mouth, decide you don't like it, and then put it back, it's unsanitary!"

The Doctor huffed and petulantly picked up the jelly in disgust.

"Personally, I love it," Sam commented, grinning at the Doctor's antics.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and continued on with his tray. He was quickly distracted from the jelly and let out a squeal like a little girl.

"Bananas!" he cried. "I love bananas! Rose, they have bananas!"

"Yeah, well, these are just bananas," said O'Neill warily; this Doctor was mental.

"Wrong, Colonel O'Neill!" the Doctor said with enthusiasm. "Bananas are good! They're a great source of potassium! I like bananas! I also planted a banana grove on Villengard, once upon a time."

They all went to an empty table large enough for the six of them and began to eat. The pile of food on the Doctor's try rivaled that of Teal'c's. Rose had picked one of the famous jellies but pink.

After the meal, Carter finally asked the question that had been nagging her since the beginning of their meeting.

"Doctor, your ship, the TARDIS…it's a bit small, isn't it?"

The Doctor grinned. "Come, I'll show you."

They rose together and went back to the departure room. The Doctor walked behind the others with Rose and spoke to her in a low voice. When they arrived, he went to the blue police box, inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. He motioned to Carter to go in first.

"Ladies first," he said with a grin.

She entered, while the Doctor remained outside with Rose. They looked both amused and attentive. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Oh, my God!" Carter's voice came from within. "This isn't possible!"

Suddenly, she rushed out of the box, circled once, then twice, in one direction, then the other under the watchful gaze of Rose, the Doctor and her teammates, Teal'c, Daniel and O'Neill.

"It's... it's... it's..." the Captain stuttered, trying to get the words out.

"Blue?" O'Neill offered.

"No, it's..."

"Yes it is, it's blue," said O'Neill rolling his eyes.

"NO! It's ... it's bigger on the inside!" Carter finally exclaimed.

The Doctor grinned and turned to Rose. "You owe me twenty quid."

"No fair, you always win..." she pouted.

"What do you mean 'bigger on the inside'?" Daniel asked confused.

The Doctor gestured to the other members of SG1 to get their turn in the ship. "See for yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I know it's really short but I will have the next chapter translated soon! R&R!  
><strong>


	6. And The Problems Begin

**A/N: Look at that! Still procrastinating on those essays, but you get another chapter out of it. It's my way of saying Happy Christmas!**

**Doctor Who and Stargate: SG1 are the property of their respective owners. This fanfiction was translated by me from French; the original author is  
><strong>Duam78**. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: And the problems begin...<strong>

* * *

><p>Carter returned to the ship first, followed by Daniel and Teal'c. O'Neill then came forward slowly and hesitantly.<p>

"You don't want to go in?" the Doctor asked him with a smile.

"I'll… I'll just take my time…" he replied cautiously.

Ever impatient, Rose pushed him inside making him trip on the threshold. She bent over with laughter and they entered to meet the others inside. The members of SG1 were amazed by what they saw; eyes wide and mouths gaping, they scrutinized the every detail and any instrument ...

"My god! It's huge!" Carter exclaimed.

"Don't exaggerate," O'Neil scoffed. "I've seen much more impressive."

"Indeed, O'Neill," Teal'c agreed. "Goa'uld mother ships are far larger"

"'Goo-a' what?" asked the Doctor.

"Goa'uld," Daniel corrected. "They've been our enemies for a while now. They are a power-hungry race. They take hosts, use them to take over whole planets, enslave their people, and force them to worship them as gods.

"They're vicious little snakes that burrow into your head..." O'Neill said with a snarl, but then changed tracks and turned to Teal'c. "Sorry big guy, I wasn't talking about Junior."

Teal'c merely inclined his head to O'Neill in a gesture that the Doctor assumed to mean "No offense taken."

"It's a little more complicated than that," said Carter. "They enter the host through the back of the neck most often; they then attach themselves to the spinal cord to control the nervous system and, therefore, take control of the human host. They take possession of the body and mind, and they also gain access to knowledge of the host.

"They don't sound very nice..." Rose said to the Doctor who looked troubled. "Don't they seem to be a bit like the Cybermen?"

"You could say that…" he replied. The Doctor was worried; he had never heard of the Gou'uld, and he knew of _every _race of beings in the universe. That could mean only one thing; they weren't in their own dimension.

"How does this ship work," Carter asked, breaking into the Doctor's trouble thoughts.

"It's a bit complicated to explain..." he replied doubtful that a marine could understand.

"I have a PhD in theoretical astrophysics," Carter retorted. "Try me!"

The doctor got a bright grin on his face and clapped his hands together. "Oki-doki! The TARDIS, as I have said before, stands for "Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Also, we do not build our ships; they are grown. She's a living organism with a conscious mind, even if she can't really communicate." While he spoke, the Doctor was caressing the structure of the ship tenderly, as if it were a beloved pet.

"Oh, here he goes again!" Rose muttered so only O'Neill heard her.

"What?" he asked.

"He pets his ship and speaks as if it was a she..." Rose replied quietly. "She this... she that... You can't imagine how annoying this is... it's just a box!"

When Rose finished this sentence, the TARDIS gave a shrill sound, forcing SG1 to cover their ears. Only the Doctor seemed to understand the noise.

"Rose, what did you say?" he demanded.

"Nothing..."

A second whistle was heard, and Rose winced.

"Stop that!" the Doctor said to the ship. He turned to Rose. "What do you say?"

Rose turned to the direction of the center consol. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Anyway, where was I ..."

As the Doctor continued to educate Carter and Daniel about the TARDIS, Rose walked out of the ship and sat down on the end of the approach ramp.

Teal'c came out after her and sat down next to her.

"So what's your story?" she asked him.

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding the qhestion.

"How did you get here, I mean?" she clarified. "You're not the Earth, so you must have a 'home away from home'?"

"I am a Jaffa," he said. "I am from Chulak, a planet under the influence a Goa'uld called Apophis. I used to be his First Prime; his military commander. My Master Bra'tac, former First Prime, is very wise and I expressed my doubts to him about these "gods". As time went on, my doubts grew. Then I made the acquaintance of SG1. They were captured and I was tasked with killing them. But their leader, O'Neill, offered to help me fight the false gods if I helped them to escape from their prison. I believed he could to it, so I betrayed Apophis and helped them and the other prisoners to escape. I then joined SG1."

"Why don't the other Jaffa rebel?"

"Few of my people share my views on the Goa'uld. In addition, we are dependent on them."

"Dependent?"

In explanation, Teal'c lifted his shirt and showed her the x-shaped pouch in his abdomen. "The Goa'uld use Jaffa as incubators for their larvae parasites too weak for a host. The larva improves our metabolism, makes us stronger and heals our wounds. They stay there until maturity, and is then implanted in the body of a human host. It is then replaced by a new larva and so on. If we do not implant a new larva, we die, because it has come to replace our immune system. But I do not worry about convincing my people; soon we will form an internal resistance. My Master Bra'tac is still under the command of Apophis, and tries to secretly rally others to our cause."

The Doctor poked his head out the door of the TARDIS, and asked them to join them inside.

"We'd better go," said Rose, getting up.

Rose and Teal'c reentered the TARDIS to see the Doctor poised at the center console and pressing buttons and flipping switches automatically closing the doors.

"Ready to go for a ride?" he asked with a wide grin.

"What?" Rose exclaimed. "We're taking them somewhere?"

"No, just to the other side of the room to show them how it works," the Doctor reassured her, still flipping switches with a mad grin on his face.

"Allons-y!" he cried, throwing one last lever and starting the TARDIS moving.

The peculiar sound that the TARDIS makes could be heard all around them, until seconds later, it stopped and there was a deep "bong" sound to announce their arrival.

The Doctor, still grinning like a madman, skipped to the doors and opened them, spinning as he did so, and so couldn't what the others could see behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who else saw that coming? let me know in a review! R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
